A New Day
by Somberpanda
Summary: Yuuma has been in a coma for two years and had finally waken up. She comes back to school only to find things aren't so normal and dull anymore. I suck at summaries HibarixOc
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic that I've posted so please be nice. I kinda feel nervous about it. I rated it 'T' because I am paranoid to a large extent.

Disclaimers: I own nothing but Yuuma, her mother, and whatever the fuck I plan on putting in there.

Warning: If you don't like OC stories, then please don't read. If you don't like HibarixOC stories, then please don't read. If you don't like fan fiction at all, then why are you here?

Please read and review.

____________________________________________________

Chapter One: Yuuma's Dream

__________

It was the same dream again. Always the same, in every possible way, but each time Yuuma saw it, she would develop a new perspective of it. She, at first, was terrified at what happened in the dream, but as time grew on, she began to accept it as reality. For you see, the dream was a complete and detailed version of her last day awake. Well, to be more specific her last day conscious before she went into a coma.

The story was simple, she went to a normal middle school, in a normal small town, and it was a relatively normal day. She woke up, ate breakfast, and would be off to school, in which, there she would be ignored and isolated by her peers. Yuuma was used to it, she had been used to it for a long time, and going into a coma made her realize that she should have at least made a friend or two. But I digress.

Yuuma had then began walking out of the middle school and was going to go out shopping for things her mother, who also paid little attention to her, had asked for. It was supposed to be a simple mundane task; nothing was supposed to happen. When suddenly, out of nowhere, a car slammed into her, causing her body to fling and hit the asphalt, where her head was the first to make contact.

And that's when the dream would end. Right where she lost consciousness. At first, when Yuuma had seen it, she began having mental shock, and was confused beyond belief, but she began to accept it. Seeing the dream again didn't faze her. Instead it somewhat calmed her, because she was able to see the faces of all her classmates when she was a first year. Even seeing the cold heartless face of Hibari Kyouya seemed to calm her considerably. In her mind, whenever she saw him, she would joke to herself on how he would become ruler of Namimori by the time he was a third year at the middle school.

Yuuma stared at the faces of her classmates when the dream came again. She missed them. It felt lonely that during the entire dream, not one of the people she encountered that fateful day said a single word to her.

She sighed mentally. "I guess this dream will never go away, huh?"

"What are you mumbling about, herbivore?" A voice suddenly said.

Yuuma froze. This voice was indeed familiar, yet it was older and more mature. Also the voice held an amount of power that one wouldn't think a voice could hold. _'Only_ his _voice could do such a thing…' _Yuuma thought, slightly shaken by hearing another's voice. It had been so long.

"What are you doing just sleeping there?" Suddenly the world turned black. Yuuma was stunned, as a male, who was taller than her, appeared from the black space. He was mostly covered in shadow, but she could see the details of his clothing even if she just glanced at him. It was an effect that she got from seeing the same thing over and over. She began to be able to see every detail of a figure or object, and commit it to memory.

He was indeed taller than her, or maybe it was just that she was sitting down? Lying down? Maybe they were both sitting down? It doesn't matter. The person was wearing the Namimori uniform, the black set: black sweater vest, white dress shirt, tie, and black pants. He was also wearing a long coat that few of her sempais would wear. And on the left sleeve a badge hung from a safety pin. It said Disciplinary Committee.

"Herbivore." His voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Wake up." In a flash, the figure pulled out two tonfas, from where no one knows, and went to strike at her. Before an impact ever occurred, she woke up.

And she immediately regretted it. Light from both the ceiling and the window pooled in and attacked her senses. Groaning, she lifted a hand and placed it over her eyes, shielding them from the evil light of doom.

"…-Ah!" A voice said from a small distance. There was also the sound of something dropping to the ground. "Yuuma!" The girl opened her eye to see who was calling her name.

And she froze for the second time that day. It was her mother. She looked older; her hair was still in its tight black bun, there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep or stress, she looked like she had just come from work, still in her business suit and heels, and she had a look of shock and disbelief. It was somewhat unnerving to have those two dark brown eyes starring heavily into her, as if Yuuma would fade if she loosened her gaze.

Yuuma opened her mouth to speak, when her mother suddenly burst into tears. The older woman went over and tightly hugged her child, apologizing rapidly and repeatedly. Yuuma was at a loss, and didn't know what to say to the bawling woman. It had been the first time in a long expanse of time that she had seen this. And even then she couldn't comprehend what to do. And due to much time of having no social contact, she couldn't muster any words to say. Her mind went dead and she grew stiff.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuma!" Her mother said loudly. "I should have spent more time with you! I should have paid more attention! I should have-!"

"Maman…" Yuuma said quietly, finding it very painful to say even that one word. Her voiced sounded strained and unused. Her mother stopped upon hearing her child's voice.

"Yuuma?"

"Watanabe-san!" A nurse opened the door in mild panic. "Did somethi-!"She cut herself off as she saw Yuuma awake. "…I'll go get the doctor." The nurse who didn't know what to do went off to get a doctor.

__________

After a lot of awkward, but happy none the less, running around, the doctor had come in and did a full check to make sure that the girl was nice and healthy.

"Well, everything checks out. You can be released at anytime, but make sure to take it easy for a few days. Your body isn't used to moving about yet." The doctor said smiling down at the girl who had lots questions running around in her mind.

"Umm… Sensei." Yuuma said slowly, still trying to get used to this talking thing. "How long… was I out?"

'_Ah. That question…'_ The doctor turned serious, as he looked down at his patient. "Watanabe-san… How long do you think you were in a coma?"

She visibly flinched at the word. 'A coma? That might explain a few things…' She sighed and looked out the window. It was almost springtime. Right around the same time she lost consciousness. _'Almost the end of the school year… so…couple days?'_ She frowned at her answer she came up with. It didn't really fit. "I don't know… A few days? A month?" She knew it was longer. _'A year… It must have been a year.'_

The doctor gave a tired sigh, "It's been two years."

Yuuma froze. Her whole body became stiff and ridged. _'TWO?!'_ She whipped her head around at the doctor, as if she might have misheard him, he then went on about how long she was holding on and talking about other stuff. But Yuuma didn't hear it; she stared at the window again, still frozen from the shock. _'Two years… I've been seeing the same thing for two years. Two years, mom has been visiting everyday. Two years I've been asleep.' _Yuuma felt a sense of loneliness. "Two… years?"

__________

Yuuma and her mother had finally made it home. Yuuma was surprised that the house had hardly changed. It was still the nice, clean house. Everything was set up in it's place; nothing was in disarray.

"Go upstairs and rest, sweetie." Her mother said. "I'll go make dinner."

Yuuma paused. _'She makes dinner now?'_ Instead of questioning her mother's mental health, she went upstairs to her room. It, like everything else, hadn't changed. It was still characterless and bare. There was a bed, desk, and closet. That was all she ever really needed in her day-to-day life.

She plopped down on her bed, and began to process all the information that had been handed to her. Two years is a very long time. She felt sad, almost depressed. She knew that she wouldn't be in the same class as the one she was in before. And she had decided to finally tell Hibari that he was slightly creepy.

She didn't know how to react to any of this. She felt like she wanted to cry because of the horrible loneliness or laugh due to the irony. She felt hollow, like her whole life up 'til that point was meaningless. It was hard for her to decide on what to do next.

"I wonder if anyone will recognize me?" She absently said. And then realized something. Just how much had she changed?

Quickly, Yuuma went towards the bathroom, which had a tall mirror. As she stepped in front of it, she was stunned for the hundredth time that day. Her hair had grown considerably darker, from a honey light brown to a darker brown. She had grown taller, and her hair had also grown to a longer length, which past her butt. She had obviously developed lady-like curves. _'I'll have to get new bras later…'_ She idly thought. Her honey brown eyes were still the same, only gaining a more observant edge to them. Her Italian features were also noticeable, but not as much as her Japanese heritage. After all, she took after her mother, not father. All in all, she looked unfamiliar to herself.

"Yuuma! Dinner's done!" Her mother's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Ah. Okay!" She exited the bathroom and headed down stairs to the kitchen. "Hey. Maman, what day of the week is today?"

"Hmm? Saturday." Her mother said. "Why?"

"I want to go back to school if possible…" Yuuma said sitting down into her seat and began eating the soup that her mother made. The doctor did say that soup was good for the throat.

"Ah! Are you sure?" Her mother looked seriously. And her daughter in return nodded feverishly. The woman sighed. "Alright. I'll see if I can get you enrolled-"

"By Monday if possible." Yuuma cut in. She gazed at her mother expectedly and with her full attention.

This surprised her mother. In the past, Yuuma never cut in to someone's speech. Always quiet, never asking for anything, and never having such a gripping gaze. She really did change in the past two years. Sighing the woman submitted. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Umm… Maman… Can we also get me new clothes?" A blush crept its way on to Yuuma's face. "I don't think I'll be able to fit into my old clothes anymore."

The older woman was slightly surprised at this as well. Yuuma in the past would have probably just gone out on her own and gotten the clothes with money she had kept in the drawer of her desk. In the past, Yuuma was very anti-social. She was always a loner. So, needless to say, having her daughter to ask to go out together was something new.

"Maman?"

"Huh?" Her mother was brought out of her thoughts. She smiled at her daughter. "Sure, we'll head out tomorrow."

That instantly brought a bright smile on Yuuma's face. "Thank you, Maman!"

"Your welcome. Now finish your soup."

" 'Kay."


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter two! I feel so happy. I wasn't even expecting to get reveiwers. :)

____________________________________________________

Chapter Two: Yuuma's Day at School

__________

Staring at her refection, Yuuma couldn't help but feel a strong sense of nostalgia. She was wearing the same uniform from two years ago, well a different size mind you, and was just about to head off to the same school that she went to two years ago. It made her feel both nervous and excited at the same time.

"Yuuma-chan!" Her mother's voice called from downstairs. "You better hurry, or you'll be late!"

"Okay!" Yuuma quickly went to her room and grabbed her bag and headed down stairs. She grabbed her bento and hugged her mother and headed out the door, calling back: "I'm off, Maman! Don't burn down the house while I'm gone!"

"Take care, sweetie!" Her mother said chuckling to herself.

Yuuma decided to try taking a different route than the one she took two years ago. On this lovely and peaceful morning, Yuuma felt a strange sense of bliss. It calmed her to almost forgetting about where she was going. That is, until she starting to see other students heading towards Namimori. All of which gave her funny stares and the one's from her class two years ago just stopped walking and gawked at her.

This made the feeling of nervousness from before come back ten fold. Sighing, she tried to speed up her pace, but not too much, sense she just came back from the hospital.

When she stood in front of the middle school, she couldn't help but come to a complete stop and stare. There, in all his Disciplinary Committee glory, stood Hibari Kyouya along with several other prefects telling people to hurry before their late to class.

"…" Yuuma was speechless. Absolutely speechless. She didn't notice the stares she got for starring at the most dangerous person in Namimori. She didn't even notice Kusakabe walking up with a smile on.

"Watanabe-san? Is that you?" She snapped out of her starring and then turned towards Kusakabe, and promptly began to stare at him as well.

'_He got tall…'_ She then focused on his hair. _'…My god… his_ **hair**_…'_ Before, Kusakabe had relatively normal looking hair. In fact it was quite nice and didn't stand a foot away from his forehead. Snickering could be heard from the girl as she tried to stop herself. "Ku-Kusakabe-san… it's nice to see y-you…" _'Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't _**LAUGH**_!'_ She tried, she really did, but because she hadn't really developed the ability to discreetly conceal even a snicker or thought, she failed at containing her laughter. And so the little first year exploded into a ball of giggles and laughs causing everyone to turn his or her heads, including a certain scary person who would 'bite' anyone who disturbed the peace of Namimori to death.

"Wa-Watanabe-san?" Poor, poor Kusakabe, he was completely confused.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" She managed to gasp out. "Bu-But your **HAIR**! HAHA! I-It's j-just too much." Yuuma, mind you, has never been one to openly embarrass herself. But, come on. His hair!

__________

A … _while_ later, after the whole incident with meeting Kusakabe and his amazing hair, Yuuma had met the teachers, got her schedule, and other stuff. Now she stood in front of her class with a blank sort of stare, she was too focused on a certain someone's hair.

"Everyone, this is our new student Watanabe Yuuma." The teacher introduced, seeing as she was having a mind fart. "She has been in a coma for the past two years and has just recently just woken up. She-"

"It's nice to meet all of you." Yuuma bowed, cutting him off. Was he gonna tell them her life story or something?

"Hey isn't that that girl who laughed at Kusakabe-son's hair?"

"She's really weird."

"She doesn't look full Japanese."

"Looks sort of Italian."

"Oh you mean like Gokudere?"

And the mindless chatter continued. Yuuma took this time to actually look at the class. Most, if not all, were plain looking. Except for three. Three individuals who looked odd to Yuuma. The first was the least odd to Yuuma; he had black hair and a goofy smile. The second's hair reminded her of an octopus. And the one that was the oddest of all the odd people she had met, and she had met a lot, had brown hair that stood up _everywhere_. This person also had that kind of look of fear. Or constipation. One or the other, she couldn't tell.

"Watanabe-san, your seat is next to Sawada-san." The teacher pointed at the constipated one. Yuuma nodded and walked down to where her seat was and sat stiffly. She was still nervous about everything.

The teacher then started the lesson that was also taught two years ago. She felt a pang of loneliness stab at her. She felt like she was reliving that day with different people.

__________

Lunchtime had finally rolled around and people began to go off into their own little groups for lunch.

Yuuma stared at these people and heard a sigh coming from the seat next to her. It was Sawada-san.

"Hey, Tsuna." The less odd one called.

"Tenth!" The octopus head said. Yuuma quirked an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Tenth?" Yuuma asked out loud on accident. Sawada-san began freaking out.

"It's nothing! Pay no attention to it, Watanabe-san!"

"Okay… You can just call me Yuuma." She felt odd when people called her by her last name.

"Ah… Yuuma-san." The boy smiled, "I'm Sawada Tsunyoshi, or Tsuna. This is Gokudere-kun and Yamamoto."

"It's nice to meet you Yuuma!" Yamamoto said happily, while Gokudere just made a 'tch' noise. "Hey, you wanna come eat lunch with us?"

Yuuma froze and stared stiffly at them. She had never been asked to eat lunch with anyone. A warm fuzzy feeling made itself known on her cheeks. She smiled, "Sure!"

Yamamoto gave a hearty laugh as the walked up to the roof while Gokudere just grumbled and stalked up there. Yuuma couldn't help but have a goofy smile on her face, and Tsuna couldn't help but smiling either. _'Good… she's not another scary person.'_

When they made it up there and all at down, a flying baby then attacked Tsuna. Said flying baby landed on his feet and tipped his fedora at Yuuma. "Caiossu."

Yuuma, in turn, gave the child a look of pure disbelief. The baby was very well dressed for a baby. The baby was standing, tipping his hat, and kicking! Last time she checked, babies didn't do that. "…Hello… scary baby."

The baby just smirked. "I'm Reborn, Tsuna's home tutor and professional hitman."

Yuuma gave a blank stare to the baby while all eyes were on her for her reaction. She continued to give said blank stare for a while, trying to find the right answers to this situation.

"Y-Yuuma-san?" Tsuna poked the girl.

"… This is a dream." She sighed and let her shoulders sag, a sad expression befalling upon her. "It would explain a lot if this was a dream." She then took a swift glance of everyone, so swift that only Reborn was able to see it happen. During her glance, she noticed the difference in quality and realism that this had viruses her dream. Letting out another sigh, Yuuma straightened up and began opening her lunch, not meeting anyone's gaze. "But I have a feeling it's not a dream. I could never have this much imagination to have a dream like this." She mumbled with a smile on her face.

'_Yuuma-san?'_ Tsuna stared at her. She kept changing her expression, as f not quiet sure which would fit more.

Yuuma then looked back at Reborn. "It's a pleasure to meet you Reborn-san. I'm Watanabe Yuuma. Please just call me Yuuma."

"Hey, Yuuma." Yamamoto interrupted, a thought popped up in his head. "You were in a coma right?" Yuuma numbly nodded her head, while Reborn switched his gaze from Yamamoto to Yuuma. "Is there anything you'd like to know about?"

Yuuma paused and processed this. There was a lot actually. But the first one had been nagging her since this morning. "Well, there are a few things. But the one I really want to know is… Has Hibari got Namimori under his control?" She looked at them with an expecting face.

"Pretty much, yeah." Yamamoto answered not quite understanding her question. Yuuma began to laugh lightly.

"What's so funny about the Prefect bastard?" Gokudere asked politely.

"Well… when I was in a coma, I would joke to myself when I saw him." She absently answered, not really paying attention to the question or answer, just that her joke actually happened.

The four, well three, Yamamoto was laughing with her because a joke is a joke, stared at Yuuma. This girl really is different.

The bell rang, bringing everyone back into reality.

"Man… I didn't get to eat my food…" Yuuma sighed and wrapped up her bento, ignoring the stares from a certain professional hitman.

__________

The rest of the day passed like a blur to Yuuma. When school had finally ended, she got to know Kyoko and Hana and had become friends with them. It made her feel a sense of bliss. One she hadn't felt sense she got her first game system.

"Yuuma-chan, do you want to go shopping with us." Kyoko asked when they were dismissed.

Yuuma was about to say yes, but there was that nagging feeling in the back of her mind, telling her today wasn't the day to go. "I think I'll pass this time. I have some stuff to get down at home."

"Okay, well see you, Yuuma-chan." Kyoko waved and left with Hana.

Yuuma waved back a smile on her face. She had done it. She had actually made friends. This day had become the single most awesome day of her life. She was brimming with happiness.

On her way out of the building was literally skipping. That is until she saw Disciplinary Committee members. 'Oh God their hair!' Yuuma had to restrain herself. She then spotted Kusakabe. "Ah…" Se walked up to him, not noticing a certain evil dictator. "Kusakabe-san." _'Or would it be sempai?'_ "Sorry about this morning. I was just to distracted by your, um, amazing hair."

"Don't worry about." Kusakabe said, totally ignoring the fact the she was still starring at his hair.

"If you don't stop crowding herbivore, I'll bite you to death." A voice called out from behind Kusakabe.

Yuuma froze, which didn't go unnoticed. It was the same voice she had heard before she woke up. It had the same power and command that a normal voice couldn't ever hope to hold. It sent chills down her spine.

She went to see where the voice came from, already guessing whom it might be. What she wasn't expecting was a tonfa swinging at her. The swift, fluid motion was almost like the one in the dream, but a little more inexperienced. It was slower, but it still took a lot of effort to dodge the damn thing. This surprised all three people. Yuuma was surprised because she actually dodged it. "Well it isn't as polished yet…" she mumbled to herself, trying to dodge another pair. She was managing to dodge well, but it took a large strain on her. After all, Yuuma had only been up for a couple of days.

It didn't surprise Yuuma as much as the others when she collapsed, got struck by a tonfa, and began coughing from not enough oxygen. "I-It's nice to see you … too, Hibari." She rubbed her forehead where the tonfa had struck her. "I think I overdid it."

"Yuuma-san!" A voice called, and Tsuna began running towards her. She turned to Tsuna and smiled, and turned back to see Hibari leave and Kusakabe beginning to follow.

"Bye-bye Kusakabe-san, Hibari." She said in a slightly raspy voice. _'Damn. I need water.'_

"Yuuma-san! Are you okay?" Tsuna said worriedly.

"I just over did it." Yuuma smiled, her voice getting a little worse. "I did just wake up two days ago. Hey Tsuna… you wouldn't happen to have any water?"

Tsuna began freaking out. "Two days?! Water? Ahhh! What do I do!!"

"Dame-Tsuna. Use your Dying Will." Reborn popped out of nowhere, and his little chameleon turned into a gun. Yuuma froze as Reborn pointed said green gun at Tsuna, and fired.

What happened next, is something that Yuuma couldn't have ever been prepared for. Tsuna began to fall backwards, but mid-way stripped himself of nearly all his clothing and rose to his feet with an orange flame on his forehead. _'FLAME?!' _Yuuma did a double take.

"REBORN!" The once semi-calm and normal Tsuna yelled with spirit. "HELP YUUMA-SAN AS IF I WERE TO DIE!!!!"

"This … is too much." And Yuuma, promptly, passed out from fatigue and shock. Pure, unadulterated shock.

__________

Now, mind you, it was very hard to surprise _the_ Hibari Kyouya. Very little has ever fully surprised him. But when Yuuma had _dodged _his attack and had the nerve to say it wasn't polished! That made him both angry and surprised, of which he isn't used to feeling.

What's more, when he had first spoken to her, she froze up as if suddenly remembering something or realizing something, instead of freezing up due to fear and terror. This herbivore had changed over the last two years.

If his memory was correct, and if you corrected him about this expect to be bitten to death, wasn't Yuuma a quiet person who sucked at everything. And, most importantly, including athletics. So, pray tell, how does a weakling herbivore be able to dodge his attack when they've been in a coma for the past two years. It angered him.

That's it. The next time he sees her, he'll make sure to see if it was just a fluke. And he was positive it was.


	3. Chapter 3

AH! I can't believe i messed up and put the wrong chapter up! I'm soo sorry. Thank you oh wonderful people for letting me know. I'm soo sorry _ Please forgive my stupidity!

____________________________________________________

Chapter Three: Yuuma and the Mafia

__________

Yuuma felt a sense of absolute bliss while sleeping. Because while she was sleeping, she could completely ignore the fact that she had just witnessed a new friend strip and have a flame appear on his forehead. While she was dreaming she could ignore that fact entirely.

But unlike the normal dreams, this one was very vivid. It was a grassy plane with a clear blue sky. It felt like home, but also felt foreign. Almost as if she was uninvited.

Unfortunately Yuuma didn't have time to dwell on this as she felt herself being shaken and poked. And eventually, kicked.

__________

Meanwhile, during the time Yuuma was in the magical land of dreams, Tsuna had somehow managed to bring her to his house and get his mother to help him take care of her.

Tsuna, after finally getting into some clothing, sighed and stared at his Spartan tutor. "Jeez, Reborn. Why'd you have to shoot me?"

"Because if I hadn't you would still be freaking out and Yuuma might have already passed out from fatigue." Reborn said bluntly, not quiet paying attention to his student complaining. His thoughts were elsewhere. Like, how a person who was in a coma for so long could dodge a blow from Hibari in the state that she was in. It was mind-boggling. He had also read up on her file about her. If he had read those first, he wouldn't even consider her for Tsuna's family. But his view changed after seeing the display that she had shown today.

"Mmm… so nice." The sleeping person's voice startled both Reborn and Tsuna.

"Yuuma-san?" Tsuna walked up to the bed, where Reborn told him to place her. Lightly, Tsuna shook her arm. "Yuuma-san wake up."

"…" Yuuma didn't wake, instead she snuggled closer into the bed. Tsuna decided to try poking her awake, that backfired as she kicked him while turning over to get into a more comfy spot. Finally, Reborn stepped in and decided that "Hey if it worked on Tsuna, it should work on her" and kicked her in the face like he does everyday to Tsuna.

_THAT_, most certainly, got Yuuma awake. She quickly grabbed her head in pain and rubbed the spot where the evil baby's foot made contact. "Holy shi- What was that for?!" she glared at the tiny baby.

"You weren't waking up, so I had to do something." Reborn said nonchalantly.

"You could have done it more nicely." Yuuma frowned and looked around the room. "Anyway… where am I?"

"Ugh. At my house." Tsuna said nervously, almost afraid of the older teen.

"OH! This must be Tsuna's room, huh?" Yuuma looked more carefully at the details. This room had a lot more character to it than her room. The way the room looked it seemed that there was more than one person slept here, and that there were visitors a lot. But before Yuuma could look into it any farther, Reborn popped a question.

"Yuuma, did you know that Tsuna is the tenth boss of the Vongola, one of the most powerful families in the mafia?" Both Tsuna and Yuuma froze, but not for the same reasons.

"R-Reborn!! How could you say that!" Tsuna began panicking. "I-It's nothing Yuuma-san! It's just a game, yeah a game."

Yuuma stared blankly at them, _'The mafia?'_ She quickly glanced over Tsuna, _'Him, in the mafia?' _She then glanced at Reborn, _'The mafia?'_ But before she could even make out any answers, or before Tsuna could rant anymore, Reborn continued.

"And Tsuna's famiglia is still lacking. You could join if you want to. You could become apart of Tsuna's famiglia." Before Yuuma could answer with a 'no', Reborn continued on. "You could have a place to belong to."

That hit Yuuma to the core. She visibly stiffened and froze to her spot. _'I could belong…'_ She didn't know what to say or do. The thought of actually belonging somewhere had been something she thought was unattainable. And yet, here an offer was, dangling in front of her. _'But … why the mafia?'_ She was so confused. She wanted to be good friends with Tsuna, but, it was the mafia.

"Well." Reborn's words cut like a knife. "Will you join?"

"Reborn!" Tsuna said angry with his tutor. "You can't just ask someone-"

"Tsuna…" Yuuma cut him off. It felt weird to cut people off, but for some reason Yuuma began to feel it was necessary at some points. She looked at them trying to contain her confusion and put on an indifferent front up. "I'm sure Reborn has his reasons, if he even has any. But… I would like some time to think over things. Is that okay?"

"Yuuma-san?" Tsuna was worried about the older teen. She seemed shaken by what Reborn had said.

"I should take my leave before my mom becomes worried." Yuuma got up and bowed stiffly to Tsuna. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Uh, See you later Yuuma-san." Tsuna gave her a worried look, which she gave a small smile in return.

"See you tomorrow Tsuna." And like that, Yuuma walked out with a heavy mind. She really didn't know what to do.

__________

"I'm back." Yuuma said with little enthusiasm as she entered her home. On the way back from Tsuna's, she really didn't get anywhere with her thinking. She was going in circles. She wanted to belong, but it was the mafia. _'Wasn't the mafia supposed to be bad?'_ was often the reoccurring thought.

"Ah, Welcome Home, Yuuma-chan." Her mother's voice was heard from the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready!"

Yuuma walked towards the kitchen and immediately smelled the lovely stench of her mother's cooking. She sat down in her usual spot and let out a long and heavy sigh.

Her mother stared at her for a second and turned back to the food. "Something on your mind Yuuma-chan?"

"Just some stuff." Yuuma tried to say indifferently, but the aura coming off from her mother made her cave, _'Damn. When did Maman become so scary?'_ Letting out a smaller sigh, she looked at her mother's back nervously. "Well. A question actually."

"And what question would that be?" To a normal person, that question would sound absent-minded and offhanded. But to Yuuma, it was carving at her inners and demanding an answer.

"Umm…" Yuuma adverted her eyes from her mother's back. She wasn't used to talking about her problems, even before she went into a coma, she never talked about her problems. Normally she would deal with it herself, but this was a little too much for her. It was a very important question that if taken too light-heartedly she would probably end up in a ditch covered in petrol on fire. "Well, hypothetically speaking, what would you say if I joined the mafia?"

"Which Mafia?" This question came faster than the last one, and had the same effect, if not more, as the last one. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"…the Vongola" Yuuma said in a quiet voice that would often be hard for a normal person to hear. Yuuma took a small peek at her mother, and froze at the image in front of her. Her mother had visibly stiffened and was turned around and stared at her daughter like she had two heads. "Mama-"

"Where did you here about the Vongola?" Her mother's voice was soft, as she gazed at her daughter with slight worry in her eyes. "Was it your father?"

"No." Yuuma said quickly. She had never even heard the man say her name, why would he tell her something like that? "It was Tsuna's home tutor Reborn."

"_THE_ Reborn?" Her mother looked baffled and dumbfounded. 'When had Reborn come to Japan?'

"Do you know Reborn, Maman?" Yuuma looked curiously at her mother. _'How did she know him? How's father connected? This is all so confus-'_ her thoughts were cut off by her mother saying stiffly and loudly…

"Nope! Don't know 'em!" She then quickly went back to cooking. "But he sounds like a really smart man for a powerful family. If he asks you to join the tenth's famiglia, the I say go for it."

"I never told you about Tsuna being a tenth." Yuuma gave her mother a suspicious stare.

"URK!" Her mother went stiff and began to sweat bullets. "W-well y-y-you see-e-e Y-Yuuma-chan! I-I-I've heard it through the grape vain! Yeah! That's it!"

"Uh-huh…" Yuuma's gaze still held firm. "Why is it I don't believe you?"

"Anyway. Yuuma-chan." Her mother said quickly changing the subject. "Did you get to meet some of your old classmates?"

"Huh?" She wasn't really ready for that question and the faces of all her classmates popped up. And one of those faces made it self known the most. Hibari Kyouya, that is. "Yeah. I met a few. I had a little run in with Kusakabe-san and Hibari."

"OooH!" Her mother said finally putting the food on the table and starting to eat. "And how was that? Are they doing well?"

Yuuma spaced out for a little, thinking back on when she was hit by Hibari. There wasn't any lag or sign of him being ill, or weakened, so he most be doing well. "Yeah. They were doing fine. Hibari has become a more mature person. Although he's suddenly got 'I'll bite you to death' as his catch-phrase."

Yuuma's mother laughed at that. "Really, now? What a strange boy."

"He's not that strange." Yuuma said defensively, and paused right after. 'Why am I defending him?' She shook the question off. "He's simply different."

Her mother gave her a skeptical look. "Uh huh, of course he is." A smug look appeared on her face as her daughter's went red.

"I-I forgot I had homework to do!" She quickly finished her food, tossed them into the sink and ran upstairs into her room, closing the door shut and slid down to the floor. 'What's wrong with me?' She thought to herself.

Yuuma, being the wonderfully antisocial girl of our lovely story, had never had the experience of falling in love. She often just kept to herself and observed from afar. So needless to say, when she started blushing about a boy who wasn't even there and who had only spoken a few lines to her since their meeting so many a year ago, Yuuma had no idea on what to do. I mean, yes, Yuuma did read a few hundred books about love, but she never saw herself being in love. And if she had to like some, as in _had_ to, she would prefer someone nicer. Much nicer.

'_Wait. What am I thinking… I don't like Hibari.'_ She knocked herself on the head. _'Well, I don't dislike him…'_ a bitter smile came on her face. _'It's just the drugs, yeah.'_

Letting out a sigh, Yuuma stood and suddenly remembered the important question she had been asked before and the strange conversation with her mother. _'Well… if Maman thinks it's okay. But…'_ She looked out her window with a lonely face. "Would I really belong as a Mafioso?"


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for not updating in forever and a day. I didn't drop the story, I love Yuuma too much to. It's just I had a bit of writers block, my computer kept dying on me and i had lots of homework. BUT! I pormise that a long unannouced haitus will not occur again. (i hope)

* * *

Chapter Four: An Answer

__________

_"A Mafioso is strong and brave, and will do anything for his famiglia. A Mafioso is feared throughout the underworld. To protect the famiglia and the boss, as well as the honor of the famiglia is one of the most important missions of a Mafioso."_

"…" Yuuma sighed at the little excerpt from one of the volumes of books that was left by her father. Our little Yuuma continued to read the rest of the page, which was written in Italian, in complete silence and concetratio- "I don't get it at all!"

Never mind. Yuuma isn't that amazing.

"Why does the rest have to be in Italian? I'm not good at reading Italian." Yuuma sighed again; maybe sighing became a new habit. She lazily glared at the many books on the tall bookcase. "Why are almost all of them in Italian, and why all of them about the mafia?"

_"A place to belong to."_

Yuuma stared at the page in the book as that sentenced stood out. In the elegant Italian writing that one sentence stood out so much. Her eyes softened as she reread the book from the start, letting each sentence soak it's way into her mind.

__________

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief to finally be out of the house. As usual, the morning was chaotic, with Lambo and Ipin along with Reborn keeping him from his usual, normal and boring morning. You'd think the boy would get used to it right? Alas, Tsuna is still wishful for that kind of morning, away from all the mafia stuff.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Good morning, Tenth!"

Our short little mafia boss turned to see his two friends. "Good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

"I heard that Yuuma dodged a few blows from Hibari." Yamamoto said as he walked beside Tsuna. "The guys on my baseball team were amazed at the news."

"Tch, the chick must've gotten lucky." Gokudera scuffed.

"It didn't really seem like luck though." Tsuna said drawing the two's attention. "It seemed like she knew what he was going to do."

"Tch, just dumb luck." Gokudera stubbornly stated.

"So, you were there Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, she was apologizing to the Disciplinary Committee's Vice President." As Tsuna was saying this a certain girl passed by. "Ah! Yuuma-san!"

"_Mafioso maybe cruel, ruthless and evil, but there are reasons for this."_Yuuma mumbled in fluent Italian as she continued to read a thick, hardback book. She didn't really seem like she was paying any real attention to her surroundings. She continued to read the rest of the page while mumbling the words, as if to help remember.

"Why is she speaking gibberish?" Yamamoto asked like the clueless boy he was.

"Idiot! She's speaking Italian." Gokudera yelled and continued to yell at Yamamoto for being a "baseball freak".

"Yuuma-san…" Tsuna mumbled as he remembered what Reborn had asked Yuuma yesterday. He could remember how she stiffened when he asked her. "How could Reborn ask something like that to someone unrelated to the mafia?"

"A place to belong." Yuuma's voice mumbled in Japanese, bringing Tsuna's attention to her. The expression on her face was soft and sweet. It was a kind of surreal expression. Sighing, she closed the heavy book.

"Yuuma-san?" Tsuna walked closer to the strange girl.

"T-Tsuna!" Yuuma nearly dropped the book, surprised by the short little mafia boss. "H-How are you?"

"Good…" Tsuna stared at Yuuma for a bit. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Huh? Sleep?" Yuuma paused. "…I-I don't remember."

"A-Ah…" Tsuna deadpanned. _'Another weird one…'_

"Oh, Yuuma!" Yamamoto said as he walked up next to her. "I heard that you were able to dodge a few blows from Hibari, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Yuuma said in a distant, mumbled tone. "In my dream the swings were much more polished and fast. They were also filled with more strength."

"Dream?" Tsuna and Yamamoto both asked at the same time.

Alas, before our little Yuuma could say anymore on the subject the warning bell for the school rang. "Ah! We're going to be late again!!" Tsuna screamed as he took off with the other three right behind him. "I'm going get 'bitten' to death!"

__________

It was finally time for lunch. The time any normal student looks forward to. Tsuna, in this case, was extremely happy. Not only did they just barely made it, but also throughout all of the classes, it was just tests, tests, and more tests. Tsuna, being the Tsuna that we all know and love, didn't study for a single one. He was simply sure that he didn't pass a single one.

Glancing over to his neighbor, Tsuna laughed to himself. _'At least I didn't fall asleep during the tests.'_Yuuma was indeed asleep; in fact she had been asleep since they made it to their seats. "Yuuma-san. Wake up, it's lunch time."

Upon hearing Tsuna's voice, Yuuma slowly was brought out of her dream world. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Good morning Tsuna."

"Ah, It's lunchtime." Tsuna deadpanned, which was promptly ignored by the sleepy teen.

"Yuuma-chan! You won't believe this." Kyoko said as she walked over to Yuuma. "While we were on our way to the shopping plaza, this car came out of nowhere and almost hit us."

Once hearing this, all sleep drained from her body and mind, and that nagging fear had made it self known. "W-was the car red?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Hana asked coming up from behind Kyoko.

"A-ah." She turned a slight pale color. "I just remembered, I have something to take care of…" And with that, Yuuma darted out of the room, quick enough to avoid further conversation.

"What was that about?" Hana stared at the girl's trail of smoke.

__________

When Yuuma had reached the rooftop, which was where she would go to eat two years ago, she plopped down and hugged her knees.

"So, they never caught him?" Yuuma whispered softly to herself.

"No, they didn't." A certain babyish voice said from next to her. Yuuma jerked her head toward the voice and only slightly relaxed when she saw the baby.

"Do you always appear out of nowhere?"

"It's a gift of mine." Reborn smirked to himself.

"I can tell." She relaxed a little bit more as she rested against the wall. At first, when she had felt the nagging feeling before, she dismissed it. But now, she allowed it to flow. She wasn't really shocked that they still hadn't caught the guy, but it was more of a sudden realization that what she had been dreaming about was real. That a car really did slam into her. Sighing she looked at the clouds floating on by. "So, my dream was real…" she mumbled, forgetting that a certain hitman was sitting next to her.

"What do you mean?" Reborn asked staring at the strange girl. Before, she had also mentioned a dream, and during her little encounter with Hibari, she was referring to something. "What kind of dreams were you having?"

Yuuma changed her gaze from the clouds to Reborn. "I'm not quite sure I want to tell you. After all, you might blackmail me with the information." She laughed to herself. "But I'm sure one way or another you'll find a way to find out. That's what a Mafioso is good at, right?"

Reborn was slightly surprised at her. Where did she learn that? "Of course." Nonetheless, he had an image to live up to, and being surprised by middle schoolers was not part of that.

"When I was in a coma, I had this reoccurring dream. It would always replay, nothing changing, always staying the same." Yuuma stated with a somber gaze. "The dream was a replay of my last day awake. The day I went into a coma." She changed her gaze from the ground to the clouds, which lazily floated by. "But right before I woke up, this dream was interrupted by another. It was Hibari. Well, an older version of him, he was a bit taller than he is now. In a way, I guess, Hibari was the one who woke me up."

"…" Reborn didn't say anything, he also didn't let any of his thoughts show on his face.

"Ne, Reborn." Yuuma said, drawing back half of his attention. "You know that question you asked me. The one about joining Tsuna's famiglia."

"Have you come to an answer?"

"I gave it a lot of thought." Yuuma pulled out the same book she had been reading since the night before. "I even went in to some of my father old books to find an answer. A lot of the things I have read from the books have led me to believe that the mafia was not my place to belong to."

Reborn's fedora covered her eyes, as he half expected what she was going to say. That she would decline his offer and try to break away from the mafia. But if that happened, Reborn had many plans as to getting her to join.

"Until, today in class, that is." Yuuma continued, not paying any attention to the slightly surprised look. "When I fell asleep in class, I had a dream of a bigger Tsuna. He seemed reliable and dependable. And the conversation we had was what made up my mind. I'm not joining the mafia for the sake of it. Or for the sake of belonging. I'm joining, because I believe Tsuna will be able to change the way the mafia works."

Yuuma got up and dusted herself off as she headed toward the door that led back down. Before she left, she turned toward Reborn. "Big Tsuna also had a message for you. He said _'Thank you.'_" And with that she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahhhh... midterms are around the corner. Well, French midterms that is. But I'm strangely not worried about it. Eh, I blame the weather. Sorry if this chapter might be a little shorter than the others, or might seemed rushed, or badly done, or too much OOC, or to much of Yuuma, or too confusing, or- *continues to rant alittle more*

* * *

Chapter Five: A Giving of Thanks

__________

It was pitch black as far as Yuuma could see. She could have sworn she was in class just now. Oh, that's right. Her lack of sleep must've caught up to her.

"I haven't had a dream like this since that older Hibari appeared." Yuuma smiled and relaxed into the dark. "It's very relaxing."

But, before Yuuma was able to relax fully, a figure began to appear. The figure was male, a little feminine, but male nonetheless. He had strange poofy brown hair, but at the base of the large mass long hair flowed down. This man worn a very expansive and Italian suite, it reminded her of the ones her father would show up in.

The man, as his figure became clearer, stared at Yuuma in disbelief. "Y-Yuuma?" His voice, to normal people, seemed calm but confused. But to Yuuma, who was a very good listener, complete shock was present in his voice.

His voice. It seemed familiar, yet older. It had lost it's wimpy and childish sound. "Tsuna? Is that you?"

Indeed. The image of the man became clear as day when she finished her question. He was Tsuna, only the baby fat was gone and he had a more preserved and calm face, much different from the constipated one he wore today. And this Tsuna was much taller and graceful. _'He's been through many hardships…'_ was the only thought that came to mind as she looked up at him.

"It really is Yuuma." Tsuna gave a warm smile, but in Yuuma's eyes she could see the bits of sorrow laced in with it. "But, you're so young."

"And you're so old." Was her reply, not meaning to be rude, but social skills were never part of her daily routine until just recently. But Tsuna merely chuckled at the comment.

"I'm not that old. I'm still only 24." Tsuna merely said.

"So, this time it's more into the future…" Yuuma mumbled thoughtfully, forgetting that this Tsuna was much more aware than the one she has come to know. "Hey. Tsuna."

"Hm?" The older man looked down at the female. _'She must be from around the time Reborn asked her to join.'_

"Are you a mafia boss, by this point?" Yuuma looked at the older man with her gripping gaze. She wasn't even aware of how unnerving it was for most to be placed underneath it. But Tsuna seemed unfazed; another trick Reborn had taught him.

"Yes." The reply was calm and had no pause or hesitation in the sound. However, his eyes didn't meet hers; they were closed.

This was unsettling. "Tsuna…" Her voice was a dull whisper. She was slightly afraid of the answer she would receive. "Have you ever killed out of greed or malice?"

"No. Never." This answer was strong and had a sense of power and command that a mafia boss was sure to have. When she looked at his face, she knew what her answer to Reborn's questions would be.

"… Wow. Tsuna grows up to become a really dependable man, huh?" Yuuma had an approving look on her face. "I would expect nothing less from my friend." Tsuna laughed at her comment.

"_Yuuma-san. Wake up, it's lunch time."_ A less mature voice resounded through the dark dreamscape.

"Ah," Yuuma turned toward her future boss. "I gotta go."

"Take care." Tsuna smiled. "Oh! Can you deliver a message for me to Reborn?"

"Sure."

"Tell him, I said _'Thank you.'_" Tsuna's image began fading into the abyss as a bright white swarmed in and overtook the dreamscape.

__________

Tsuna was surprised when Yuuma burst through the doors of the classroom. She looked as though something wonderful had just happened.

"Y-Yuuma-san?" Tsuna starred at the strange girl.

"Nothings wrong, boss!" Yuuma chirped happily as she sat down in her seat.

'_Boss?' _Tsuna paused at the strange girl. _'Wait. Don't tell me-' _"Umm… Yuuma-san. W-what was your answer to Reborn's question?"

"Hm? My answer?" She gave a small laugh, one that seemed full of relief. "My answer was yes."

"W-why?!" Tsuna thought that Yuuma, of all people, would decline right on the spot.

"Because I believe that when Tsuna becomes older, he will be a wonderful mafia boss." Yuuma had one of those all-knowing smiles that women often have. Tsuna never understood how women could say stuff like that with full confidence.

"What are you talking about, stupid woman?" Gokudera appeared from who knows where. "Tenth will definitely become a good mafia boss!"

"I know." Was her simple reply. And before Gokudera could continue, the bell rang for the end of lunch. And class was once again in session.

__________

At last, the end of the school day had finally arrived. Tsuna was nearly crying tears of joy. For some reason, all the teachers had the need to have tests throughout all the periods. _'But at least the day is finally over…'_ Tsuna had a goofy grin on his face as he thought about it like that.

"Yuuma-chan." Kyoko's voice brought him out of his daze. "Do you always fall asleep?"

'_Ah, Kyoko-chan!'_ Tsuna blushed as he stared at her.

"No…" Yuuma rubbed her eyes, a few tear drops slowly forming. "But… the dream I just had… was… nice." A smile appeared on her face, as she looked up at Kyoko.

"Oh? What kind of dream was it, Yuuma-chan?" Kyoko asked innocently.

"I was eating cake!" Yuuma exclaimed as she childishly threw her arms up in the air. " I hadn't had a dream like that in ages."

"Oh! I know this really good cake shop in town." Kyoko smiled. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I would love to, but I have to be home early today." Yuuma got up and stretched out her arms. "I'll see you later Kyoko-chan! See ya, Tsuna! Tell Yamamoto and Gokudera, wherever they are, that I said bye, kay?"

"Ah, sure. Bye, Yuuma-san!" Tsuna said as the new member of his famiglia left the classroom.

'_I haven't had a dream like that in a while.'_ Yuuma beamed as she skipped out of the school building. _'Most of my dreams now a days all consist of strange meetings… but it's nice to just have a simple, plain dream, right?'_

As Yuuma continued her little conversation in her mind, she failed to notice the evil aura emitting from behind her. And before she was about to register it, a swiftly swung tonfa connected with her skull, sending her stumbling to the side.

"-AH!" The pain rippled from the strike, and made her feel weak in the knees. She quickly grabbed the spot the tonfa hit and rubbed it, trying to make it feel better. Yuuma looked up at the attacker with slight surprise. "ow… Hibari! What was that for? Ow-ow!" The spot throbbed. _'He's getting better.'_ The thought crossed her mind as the pain began to dull a bit.

"Herbivores, shouldn't be blocking my way." His voice came out without any remorse written into it. The bastard wasn't sorry.

"Y-you could've said 'excuse me', you know." She stated, as the pain subsided. It was still there, and would become a huge headache later, but that would be later. "I guess Hibari really does never change."

Hibari just stared at her. So it was just a fluke after all. _'Hmph, there's no way a herbivore like her could dodge out of skill.'_ Just dumb luck, I suppose. And with that thought in mind, he turned and left.

"Oh, wait! Hibari!" Yuuma said as she jogged up to him, defiantly not thinking that he would strike her again. Poor naïve thing.

"What is it, herbivore? Don't waste my time." He pulled out a tonfa. "Or I'll bite you to death."

"A-ah…" Yuuma sighed. _'Never changes, huh?'_

"What is it?" A bit of impatience was laced into the question.

"I just wanted to thank you." Yuuma smiled, and bowed. "Thank you very much, Kyouya-san."

This was very unexpected. Hibari, along with many other students, hadn't expected that she, let alone anyone in their right mind, would ever thank, _THANK_, him, of all people. So nevertheless, Hibari and bystanders alike had no idea on how to react to that. It was…very strange.

"Well, that's all I wanted." Yuuma smiled as she straightened back up. "Sorry for wasting your time. See ya, Kyouya-san!" And with that Yuuma took off, not failing to commit to memory every single shocked face that the crowd and Hibari was giving her. The reaction she got made her giggle.

And as Yuuma continued to replay the shocked reactions in her mind, Hibari's face had sent a little pink to hers. And unlike the night before, when she had an important question in mind, she allowed herself the simple pleasure of indulging in the bubbly feeling that she got.

However, later that night, she began to curse at him for the headache that had surely followed after the _little_ wound she got from him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahhhh... stupid French mid terms. I've been studing so much my eyes are going to fall out. And I'm sorry for uploading late, but I hope you like this chapter as much as the last ones. And I love the ones who have been patient with me on my sloooow updates! You guys are awesome!

* * *

Chapter Six: Springtime for Yuuma and Namimori

__________

"A-A-Achoo!" Yuuma gave a small sneeze as she continued her way to school.

Spring, ah yes spring. It has finally arrived for our little student. About a month has passed since Yuuma has entered back into school. Not a lot of things have changed other than Yuuma finding herself spacing out in class and thinking about a certain tonfa wielding sadist, I mean… prefect.

Anyway, Yuuma has avoided getting anymore bumps on her head by hanging out with Kyoko and Hana. But, she still managed to get whacked by the boy when she hung out with Tsuna. Strange.

"Ahh… Stupid pollen." Yuuma said as she rubbed her nose on a tissue. Because of the wonders of allergies, her voice was stuffy sounding. "I-I wish I stayed home."

"Morning Yuuma-san." Tsuna greeted from behind, spooking the poor teen.

"Gah! T-Tsuna!" Yuuma turned and greeted him. "Good morning."

"Is something wrong, Yuuma-san? Your nose is all red." Tsuna said worriedly.

"Oh, it's just allergies." Yuuma said dismissively. "How are you doing, Tsuna?"

Tsuna made a face, as he thought about all the things reborn put him through. "Ugh. Reborn's trying out some new methods of 'learning' that should be labeled torture."

"Ouch. Well, hang in there." Yuuma said trying to be encouraging.

The school was coming closer, as the two continued with the early morning chat. The morning was peaceful and sunny. In other words, a beautiful spring morning.

"A-CHOO!"

__________

"Yuuma-chan, we never got the chance to go to that one cake shop." Kyoko said as the last bell rang. Yuuma, for once, was awake the entire day, but sneezing in the process. "You want to go today?"

"Cake?" Yuuma's voice sounded extremely happy and bright. An entire day of hell and then cake at the end of it. It was like a god sent. "I would love cake."

"Okay, then! Let's go." Kyoko smiled as they both headed out of the school, Hana was somewhere else, sick maybe. "Oh! And I also know a friend who likes to go to the cake shop as well. Her name is Haru."

"Spring?" Yuuma misunderstood what Kyoko had said, mistaking the name Haru for the word spring. A common mistake for a ditz like Yuuma.

"No, Haru, silly." Kyoko laughed.

"Oh! Haru!" Yuuma nodded, and laughed at herself. "My bad." They were getting closer to the Namimori shopping area.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan!" A voice called from ahead.

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko smiled at a teen about her age with brown hair. "Haru-chan, this is Yuuma-chan."

"It's nice to meet you." Yuuma smiled at the younger teen. "Just call me Yuuma."

"Okay, Yuuma-chan, you can just call me Haru." She smiled brightly. "Are you guys going to the cake shop too?"

"Yeah, we were just headed there. Want to join us?" Kyoko asked.

"Sure!"

As they entered the cake shop, both girls giggled as they saw the older teens eyes and face light up like a child's on Christmas morning. Yuuma had to restrain herself from jumping up and down.

"T-there are so many cakes!" She said quietly and gazed at the lovely sweets. " I-I don't know which to get…"

"Well," Haru popped up beside her. "I think the store's millefeuille is unbeatable!"

"Yes, yes!" Kyoko also began to list a few. " And the cream puffs too!"

As Yuuma gazed lovingly at the delights, one thought went through her mind. _'I'm going to get so fat.'_

__________

"So, Yuuma-chan, do you have someone you like?" Haru asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Yuuma deadpanned, as she was about to take another bite out of her chocolate mousse cake. "Someone I like?"

"Yeah!" Haru smiled.

"W-why do you ask?" A slight blush appeared on her face. "Do you have someone you like, Haru-chan?"

"Of course!" Haru gave a little laugh, while growing a blush herself. "It's Tsuna-san!"

"Really?" Yuuma was slightly surprised, but she could understand. _'Tsuna is going to become a wonderful boss in the future.'_ She gave a small smile of approval. "Well, he is a good man."

"I know right?" Haru giggled. "Wait- don't tell me you like Tsuna, too?"

"What? No. I don't like Tsuna like that, we're just friends." Yuuma laughed quietly. "Besides, I… like someone different." _'Much different.'_

"Really, who?" Kyoko and Haru both asked a the same time.

Yuuma blinked for a second, and giggled. "Promise not to laugh?"

"We promise, right Haru-chan." Kyoko said as she turned toward Haru and back.

"Yeah, I won't laugh. That would be mean."

"W-well… the one I like is a little rough around the edges, I guess you could say." Yuuma lowered her voice a bit and began toying with her cake looking at the cake instead of the two in front of her.

"Who is he?"

"Hibari Kyouya." Yuuma darted her eyes from the cake to her friends and back again.

"Hahi! You mean the mean person who beats people up?!" Haru exclaimed surprised.

"Well, that's only if the break the rules, though." Yuuma played with a piece of chocolate.

"Wow, Yuuma-chan! I never guessed that he was your type!" Kyoko giggled. "But it's okay! I'll be rooting for you!"

"Yeah, me too! I'm behind you all the way!" Haru excitedly stated.

Yuuma blinked with a blank look on her face. This was completely new to her. Eating cake with friends, chatting with friends, telling secrets with friends; it was all so new and foreign. But it was a pleasant feeling that came from all the new experiences. She smiled brightly at the two. "Thank you, then I'll be rooting for the both of you too!"

"Yeah, it's a promise!" Haru stated excitedly.

"Yeah." Yuuma gave a softer smile. _'It's a promise.'_

__________

A week has passed since the trio had made their promise to root for each other. And it had been longer since Yuuma had had any of the strange dreams. The one with older Tsuna was the last. But right now, Yuuma was fast asleep at home, probably on her bed or at her desk, she couldn't remember at this point.

But at the moment, Yuuma stood in a field of green, swaying grass. It was like the second dream she had, only this time she wasn't alone.

A boy stood in front of her, about the same age, maybe older, she wasn't sure. But Yuuma was rarely ever sure in these types of dreams.

The boy was taller, and had more Italian features than she did. He also had blue hair that reminded her of pineapples. The clothing that he was wearing was simple, a white dress shirt and black slacks, but it reminded her so much of the type of clothing older Tsuna wore. Reminded her of the mafia.

But what stood out so much from the boy to Yuuma, were his eyes. They frightened her. Scared her completely. Those mismatched eyes; it wasn't so much the blue eye, as it was the red one. The one with different symbols in it.

"Oya, oya. It's been a while since I've seen you." His voice seemed… intrigued. "Well, at least, the you this young."

"What?" Yuuma was confused. This boy, did he know her? "Um, d-do I know you?"

The boy gave a small smile. "Kufufu, yes, and no."

"That's not very helpful." Yuuma gave a small laugh.

The boy's smile slipped off his face as he stared at her, but it was only for a few seconds. But Yuuma caught it, she noticed it as if he had lost the smile a long time ago.

"You're very strange…" She whispered as she stared at the boy.

"That's a little rude, isn't it?" The boy smiled.

'_It's fake.'_ A voice said at the back of her mind. The voice was like her thoughts in sound, only slightly older, and more wiser. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it out loud." Yuuma continued to stare at the boys face; she wanted to know why his smile was so fake, wanted to know how he knew her, and wanted to know who he was. "Who are you?"

"Kufufu, there you go again, being rude." He took a slight step forward.

Yuuma didn't move. "That' not answering my question."

"Aren't you supposed to give your name first?"

"I thought you knew me." Yuuma tilted her head in genuine confusion. _'Didn't he say he knew me?'_

"Not your name." He completed his step. "The older you never told me your name."

"Why?" She felt like taking a step back, but she didn't. _'Stand your ground.'_ Were the words floating in her mind, the same voice as before. _'Especially with _him_…'_

"She said, 'You'll learn it soon.' And she was right."

"I could just not give you my name."

"But that would be very unlike you." He took another step, tilting his head, still smiling. "Wouldn't it?"

"I suppose so." Yuuma gave a small laugh. She gave him a slightly sad smile, the same one the older Yuuma gave him, and for a second he saw the older Yuuma standing right next to her. In prefect Italian, she spoke softly as she felt the dream drifting away. _"My name is Watanabe Yuuma."_

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro." Were the last words she had heard before the bright and colored dreamscape had faded back into nothing but darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Ahh... there's not much of I-pin in this chapter. And it's also kinda feels like I didn't do a very good job on this chapter... YAY! Winter break! [passes out]

* * *

Chapter Seven: Of Dumplings and Candies

__________

"Yuuma!" The door to said girl's room slammed open, a bright and bubbly woman standing in its wake.

However, even if the woman in front of the girl was all smiles and sunshine, Yuuma had just fallen out of bed when the door opened, and was now on the floor head first, still cuddling her stuffed animal. "Muuf moudd, phaaphaan!" the teen mumbled rubbing her eyes, trying to say 'Too loud, Maman.'

"For dinner, do you want some yummy agnolotti?" Upon hearing her favorite food ever mentioned, Yuuma quickly untangled herself from the sheets and blankets and sat up straight. Sure, the meal was simple, but it was Yuuma's guilty pleasure.

"Yes!" She proudly declared when she had untangled herself.

A grin etched itself on the older woman's face. "Then could you do Maman a favor?"

"Sure!" Yuuma automatically said, only thinking about the simple Italian dish.

"Go get groceries!" A large smile plastered against the older woman's face.

Yuuma's smile dropped. She didn't like grocery shopping, mostly because she felt alone while and after the shopping. 'B-but! Agnolotti!' She stared up at her mother in defeat. "Fine, I'll go get groceries! But I want it for lunch too!"

"Wha! That'll make you fat, Yuuma-tan!" Her mother teased, while Yuuma sluggishly got dressed.

"Will not!" Yuuma stubbornly stated. "And if I do gain weight, then I'll just go work out of something!"

"You'll get fat!" Her mother sang as she pranced down the stairs.

"Will NOT!"

__________

"Achoo!" Yuuma gave a tiny sneeze as she walked back from the grocery store. "Ugh… I wish there wasn't so much pollen in the air." As she mumbled to herself, she passed a playground with two children chasing each other.

"GYAHAHAHA!" One of the voices called out loudly. "You'll never catch Lambo-san!"

"Lambo! Wait!" A girly voice with broken Japanese called.

Yuuma stopped her walking and stared at the children, and was slightly taken aback. 'Since when do children have giant afros and extremely high foreheads with no ears?' Yuuma continued her starring. This, my dear readers, is what could be considered a culture shock.

"GHYAPYU!" The small afro child cried as he tripped. "W-Whaaaa!"

Yuuma stared at the child and sighed. Walking over to the small one, she reached into the grocery bag and pulled out a piece of candy. 'I was going to save this for later…. Ah well.' She held it out to the cow child and smiled. "Here."

"Eh?" The cow child thing stopped and stared at the hand, and instantly smiled. He grabbed the candy and popped it into his mouth with out a second thought, all the while making weird noises. "Ne, ne. I'm Lambo-san! You can be Lambo-san's henchman!"

"…" Yuuma stared at the child for a second, and softly shock her head. "No thank you. After all, I'm already in Tsuna's family."

"Ehh? Dame-Tsuna?"

"Lambo! I-pin!" A familiar voice called as the owner of said voice came running. "There you guys are!"

"Yo, Tsuna." Yuuma waved.

"Oh! Yuuma-san."

"Do these two belong to you?" Yuuma asked getting up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. This is I-pin," Tsuna pointed to the egghead. "And this is Lambo." And he pointed to the cow child.

Yuuma stared at the trio before her. 'It seems as though the people Tsuna knows get weirder and weirder. Wait-' After calling herself weird, Yuuma crouched down to the two small children and smiled. "Hi, I'm Watanabe Yuuma. Nice to meet you two."

Before any of the two small children could reply, a small figure came flying out of the tears and attacked poor Tsuna's head, before landing calmly on the bench nearby.

"Caiosso, Yuuma." Reborn greeted as if nothing had happened, while Tsuna groaned in pain.

"Hello, Reborn. It's good to see-"

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW REBORN!!" Lambo cried as he took out a pink grenade and threw it at Reborn. Yuuma was slightly stunned at the throwing of grenades.

Reborn, being Reborn, easily deflected the silly pink thing, which ended up flying back to the cow child and blew up in his face.

"G-Gotta… stay… calm!" The child struggled for a few seconds, but gave up and pulled out a large purple bazooka from his fro and pointed it at himself. "I CAN'T! I CAN'T!!"

A large pink cloud of smoke blanketed the area the child had been. 'What's with all the pink?' Yuuma thought as she waved the smoke away.

"Yare, Yare. It seems my younger self couldn't take it." A voice said from the fog. When the pink finally faded a teenage boy sat on the floor, looking almost nothing like the small cow child.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna said surprised.

"Ah, Young Vongola. How are you?" The teenager said casually.

"Tsuna. Do you know him too?" Yuuma said utterly confused.

"Hmm? Oh, Yuuma-san this Lambo from 10 years in the future. It's kind of complicated but there's this thing called the 10-year bazooka. But it only lasts five minuets." Tsuna tried to explain as Lambo got up from the ground. "Oh, Lambo you remember Yuuma-san, right?"

"Hm?" The older teen turned toward Yuuma, and slightly stiffened, but relaxed quick enough that Tsuna and I-pin didn't notice. However, the same can't be said for Yuuma and Reborn. "It's nice to see you again, Yuuma-nee."

"So… this is what Lambo looks like n ten years? Wow! So tall!" Yuuma feigned innocence, 'Something's wrong… Did something happened to my older self?'

"Ah, I haven't gotten that tall."

"But, you're taller than me and Tsuna."

"But Older Vongola is taller than me."

Yuuma gaze faltered a bit. "What about me? Am I taller?"

"Ah-!" But that question wasn't answered. Instead, Lambo disappeared into a cloud of pink smoke and the young cow child returned, a giant lollipop in his mouth. "Dame-Tsuna, I'm hungry!"

Tsuna sighed, "I'll take you home. See you later, Yuuma-san."

Yuuma waved as the three of them left the park. However, Reborn stayed in his stop and Yuuma in hers. Forgetting his existence for a bit, she mumbled to herself. "Did something happen to the me in the future?"

"What makes you think that?" Reborn asked from his post on the bench.

"Well… the way both Tsuna and Lambo looked at me… and the way he…" She mumbled remembering her dream of a certain pineapple head.

"Did you have another dream?" Reborn asked, already sure of the answer.

"Yeah… Ah!" Yuuma was slightly startled at the sound coming from her stomach. "I forgot! AH!! Maman is going to scold me again! See you later, Reborn!" Yuuma called as she ran off with the bag of groceries, food the only thing in mind.

Reborn just sat there, thinking over it all. After a few silent moments, Reborn left quietly towards Tsuna's.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so so soooooooo soo! sorry for not updating in forever and a half. Things have just been a little crazy, and I haven't really found the motivation to write anything. But don't worry, school is almost out(just another week) and I'm all yours! I will write and update as often as my little brain can, and I will never drop this story.

Also, I changed the genre a bit, because this is also the story where Yuuma finds friends. And This chapter is short I know, I'm sorry. And The whole Yuuma liking hibari might be one-sided. I don't really know.

Oh! But for you Assassins Creed fans, I'm going to make an OC story for it. So, please check it out if you want.

And for those who have been wondering why she has little dreams of the future, well it's just her little speacil perk, I guess. And for those who've been wondering what happens to Yuuma to make TYL-Tuna an TYL-Lambo (yes, you **music fans, **and other people), you'll have to guess :D

* * *

Chapter Eight: Something Strange is going down

"Hey, Tsuna."

"Yes, Yuuma-san?"

"Is it just me…" Yuuma looked around. "Or are there more prefects, than normal?"

"It's not you," Tsuna looked between all of the intimidating towers. "But didn't you hear? People are getting attacked out of no where."

"Really?" Yuuma looked at him worriedly.

"Yuuma, don't you ever listen to the news?" Reborn asked, walking on the wall next to them.

"Not, really…"

"Well, students of Namimori have been attacked out of the blue." Reborn stated looking at the area. "Considering that there have been many cases of attacks, the Disciplinary Committee has been getting jittery."

"S-So, there really is a gang fight or something?" Tsuna looked terrified.

"Wrong."

Both teens snapped to attention at the voice, Tsuna having the look of utter fear, Yuuma just scared of getting hit again.

"Hi-Hibari-san!"

"Caiossu." Reborn smiled.

"This is nothing more than mischief." Hibari ignored the greetings. "But I won't tolerate any such nonsense." He glared at the thought of someone trying to defy him.

"GAH! H-He really is scary!" Tsuna backed up some.

"You got that right.." Yuuma looked worriedly at the head prefect, as the Middle school's anthem suddenly went off.

"Where's that coming from?" Tsuna looked about, when Hibari pulled out his phone. "That's Hibari-san's ring tone?"

"Well… I guess he's very devoted to his school…" Yuuma laughed awkwardly.

"W-Well, we'll just be going now, Hibari-san." Tsuna tried to sneak off.

"He was your friend, right?"

"Who?" Tsuna worriedly said.

"Sasagawa Ryohei was just attacked."

Tsuna panicked and looked at Reborn. Yuuma thought for a moment. "Sasagawa… is he related to Kyoko-chan?"

"Yes, he's her big brother." Reborn began walking the other way. "Yuuma go ahead, me and Tsuna are going to check up on him."

"Okay…" She looked at them as they hurried off. Shaking her head, she turned to see that she was standing alone. "Better get to class before I feel the wrath of Hibari."

For most of the day, nothing really happened. In fact there was barely anyone in the class. Yamamoto was off sleeping, Gokudera was playing with his phone, and Yuuma, for once, was wide-awake taking down extra notes, since Tsuna wasn't there.

"Che, my cell's dead, so I'm off." Gokudera announced as he got up and left the classroom.

The teacher then proceeded to tell him to sit down, but to no avail.

"I gotta go use the bathroom, so I'm leaving too." Yuuma said, finding this the perfect time to escape the quiet classroom.

As she ignored the teacher calling back to her, she thought the since she had nothing important to do, why not bug Gokudera?

"Curse that brat and his tall legs!" Yuuma huffed as she walked towards the direction she thought she saw him go. "Why do men get all the perks, huh? Why do they gotta have long legs."

She had lost him around twenty minutes ago, and was seriously considering going home. But something told her to just keep walking. 'Hmm… if I remember correctly… this is that shopping area… right?'

"I am so lost." She deadpanned. Looking around, she then spotted her target the only problem he wasn't alone.


End file.
